Elisabeth Sachs
Elisabeth er en ambitiøs kvinde, som er skilt med manden Henning Sachs. De har barnet Irene Sachs sammen ,der skal giftes med Morten. Fra nogen år siden, kom Elisabeth til at køre en mand ned, ved navn Robert . hun beskriver i serien, at hun kom hjem, og høre nogle lyde inde fra soveværelset af og finder ud af, at det var en ung pige, der sad på Henning. Hun tager bilen og køre, mens hun var fuld, der lyder et bump, og holder ind og ser ham, og køre videre. Næste dag ser hun i avisen, at manden var dræbt på stedet( han blev 74 år ). Lidt efter, i serien, kommer hun til at køre en af albanerne ned, hvor hun kørte spritkørsel igen. ''Sæson 1. I starten af sæson 1, ringer Elisabeth til Katja, og bilder hende ind, for gallup, Elisabeth bliver hurtig venner med Sune Holm, da de flytter til lærkevej. Da Irene og Morten (datter og svigersøn) skal holde bryllup, bliver Elisabeth misundelig på Henning og Irenes forhold. Katja og Hennings Caterings firma, de havde bestillt til bryllupet blev aflyst, heldigvis da Sune,Andreas og Kathrine laver deres egen Catering firma, bestiller Elisabeth det. Senere putter Elisabeth arsenik i Bryllups kagen, for at ødelægge Henning og Katj as forhold, men uheldigvis kommer det til at gå ud over Irene,Morten og Henning. Senere i sæson 1, kommer hun til at gå til, AA(anonyme alkoholikere), Sune og Elisabeth laver en aftale, da de skulle holde mødet hjemme ved Elisabeth, med at, hun skal fortælle sin hemmelighed til dem, hun fortæller det til dem, men de tror ikke på hende, hun bliver sur og går ud af AA. Før serien, hvor Elisabeth og Henning var sammen, havde de en au pair pige (Melitha), kort efter de havde fået hende, bliver de skilt, og i sæson 1 afsnit 9 (det 5.bud), har Henning og Katja hende stadigt .Elisabeth hyrer hende, Henning finder ud af det, og vil ha hende tilbage. De diskutere om det og Elisabeth slår Henning, de ender med at finde ud af, at dele hende, men Melitha fyrer sig selv og går. Elisabeth og Henning finder sammen igen og Henning overnatter hos hende, næste morgen, afsnit 10 (dejlig er jorden), tager Henning til sverige, inden han tager af sted, siger Elisabeth at han skal kun komme tilbage vis han mener det (men han kommer aldrig). Sæson 2. I sæson 2 afsnit 1(Har i nogen i skal af med), føler Elisabeth sig meget skyldig og har tænkt sig at melde sig´, til politiet. Hun melder sig til politibetjenten Martin Egholm. Efter det, kommer Sune Holm hen til Elisabeth og Elisabeth fortæller at hun har meldt sig, men Sune vil ikke have at politiet skal finde ud af mordet, fra Albaneren, og derfor vil han have at hun skal trække sig tilbage. Senere i afsnit køre Monica Dams søster (Anita Dam), betjenten Linda Wiberg ned, med Elisabeths bil. Elisabeth ser det, og løber ud på vejen og finder ud af at det var en måde, hun kunne blive anholdt og blive straffet på, men Anita ville ind og sidde igen. Det ender med at Martin vælger Anita og ikke Elisabeth. I afsnit 2(Er det dit endelige svar), tager hun hen til enken Asta Stedsøe, og tilstår at det var hende, der slog Hendes mand ihjel, hun spørger om hun ikke kunne melde hende, men Asta vil ik og syntes at Elisabeth er en egoist, Elisabeth tilbyder hendes bil (Alfa romeo) og Asta tager i mod den. I afsnit. 3 (fissehviskeren). Kommer Henning tilbage, og vil være sammen med hende igen, Elisabeth siger go for det og vil være sammen med ham igen. Senere i afsnittet, skal Elisabeth skrive under på en kontrakt, der står for, at hendes penge bliver lagt sammen med hanses(sagt fra Hennings side af). Men kontrakten står rigtigt! for, at han for pengene og hun bliver røvrendt, og bliver bakkarot. I afsnit 4(Lad være med at se så frelst ud), får Elisabeth mistanke om han han røvrender hende. Hun vil være sikker, og snupper kontrakten ved hjælp fra Sune, hun giver den til Kim Borg. Senere i afsnittet, tjekker hun sin konto og finder ud af at den er tom. Hun ringer efter Henning og siger at hun havde en smykke han skulle hente. Han kommer og er på vej til at gå, men Kim stopper ham, ved at slå ham, han forklarer at han er ved at gå konkurs og havde brug for de penge. Pågrund af finaskrisen. I afsnit 5(Underdirektøren for det hele). Starter afsnittet med at Elisabeth er skide fuld. Om morgen bestiller hun et flytte firma, der skal komme og hente alle hendes ting, fordi hun skal flytte. Hun går en tur, fordi hun må ikke være inde i huset mens de flytter. Hun går ud i skoven og finder Kim og Torben Dahl, der er igang med at prøve at ramme en dåse de ikke kan ramme, hun spørger om hun ikke kunne få lov til at skyde, og Kim spørger ``kan du godt skyde``, Elisabeth svarer, at selvfølgelig kan jeg det, når jeg havde en Mand, der elskede at gå på jagt, så det måtte! jeg jo lærer, det endte så med, at jeg blev bedre ind alle mændende til sammen. Hun sigter, og rammer, med første skud. Hun spørger, om hun godt måtte være med i deres lille klub, og Kim siger nej, men Torben siger ja. Senere i afsnittet, er Elisabeth fuld, og har en ejendomsmægler i det tomme hus, som er Trines mor (Mona), Elisabeth siger til hende``slap nu af```, og spørger om hun ikke ville have en stor drink,men det måtte Mona, ikke, i arbejdstimerne, Torben kommer og siger at de venter på hende. Hun tager med Torben og siger til Mona``du lukker bare ikke``:D. Elisabeths Forhold:D. ''Henning og Elisabeth ' Henning og Elisabeths forhold begyndte før serien og sluttede hvor Elisabeth kom hjem fra en middag, over fra Morten og Irene. Hvor hun ser Henning har sex med en anden ung pige. Henning var den fjerde rigeste mand, i Danmark og det betød at de boede i et rigt og dyrt hus. De blev skillt efter perioden, da hun kom hjem fra middagen og kørte, og endte med at køre en ned, (fordi hun havde fået et par drinks til middagen). Da de blev skillt begyndte Elisabeth at drinke. Pågrund af skillsmissen. Senere bliver Elisabeth ædro, og kommer over skillsmissen. Henning for en ung kæreste der hedder Katja, det ses først i serien. Da deres datter, Irene, skal holde bryllup. Elisabeth for en af dødsynene ``midsundelse``. På Katja. Fordi hun begynder og savne mere Henning, nu når de ser mere til hinanden. Pågrund af bryllupet. Katja og Henning bestiller et cateringsfirma til bryllupet, men det bliver aflyst, fordi kokken/Sune er flyttet til bazerlona(Not! han flyttede til Lærkevej). Så Elisabeth for pludselig den ide at hun må finde et cateringsfirma, hun ender med at finde Sune,Andreas og Kathrines cateringsfirma og bestiller det. Hun laver bryllupskagen sammen med Sune, men da Sune går skærer Elisabeth et stykke af den ud, og putter arsenik i stykket, som hun vil give til Katja, men det ender desværre med at Henning,Morten og Irene deler stykket. Før serien, havde de hyrede en au pair pige Melitha, men lige efter bliver de skillt. men i sæson 1 afsnit 9 (de ti bud), finder Elisabeth ud af at Henning stadig havde hende. Elisabeth hyrer hende og Henning ville ikke have det, de ender med at dele hende, men Melitha fyrer sig selv. Dagen efter finder man ud af at Henning overnattede ved Elisabeth, om morgen tager han afsted (han skal til Sverige) hun siger til ham``du skal kun komme tilbage vis du mener det``, men han kommer aldrig tilbage. I sæson 2 afsnit 3(fissehviskeren), vil Henning have hende tilbage, Elisabeth siger først nej, men Henning overtaler hende, men han røvrender hende igen med en kontrakt. Hvor han overfører hendes penge, til sin egen, pågrund af finaskrisen. Deres forhold(Fra Elisabeths side). Savner hun tit Henning, men ved inderst inde, godt at han ikke er noget for hende, men værd gang han vil have hende tilbage, hopper hun på den. (Fra hanses side af). Da de var unge, mente han at det var hanses livskærlighed, men jo ældre han er blevet, jo mere vil han ikke have hende. Han føler stadig han er ung, det var derfor, han havde den unge affair. Men i alle afsnittene han har været med i, har han bare været ligeglad med hende/Elisabeth.